Atrapasueños
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Después de tener un intenso sueño donde tenía intimidad con una hermosa chica, Hilbert saldrá en busca de una solución a su duda: ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es real? ¿Puede ser que sus sueños sean más que solo eso? ¿Hasta donde estará dispuesto a llegar para encontrar una respuesta? Advertencia: LEMON, situaciones y lenguaje adulto.


**Atrapasueños**

 _Para Arya.  
Porque sabe valorar  
mis letras y son todas  
siempre para ella._

La primera vez que Hilbert soñó con ella, estaba dormido en su cama en Pueblo Nuvema. Comenzó de la nada, como cualquier sueño, cerca del amanecer cuando Hilbert ya no estaba seguro si había despertado o seguía soñando.

Sintió de pronto que ella lo abrazaba. Sus brazos gentiles lo rodearon por el cuello y el cuerpo de ella se pegó al suyo. Para el chico fue de lo más súbito y agradable. Además de muy real. Eso le hizo pensar que no era un sueño, que era real, aun a pesar de lo extraño y repentino de la situación.

Lo primero que notó fue su aroma. Dulce, delicioso. Después percibió la textura de la piel de ella sobre la suya. Suave, tersa, tibia. Entonces, al levantar la mirada, se encontró primero con sus ojos. De color azul primoroso y cristalino, su rostro hermoso y de piel blanquísima lo embelesó al instante, mientras el pelo dorado de la chica flotaba alrededor de ambos, ondulado y abundante.

No había nada alrededor, el mundo no existía y ningún ruido los interrumpía. Hilbert se quedó en silencio, solo mirándola, como si no creyera que ella fuera real, como si no solo quisiera recrearse en la visión de su belleza mientras durara el espejismo.

Ella sonrió comprensiva y él correspondió haciendo una mueca tonta. Cuando finalmente ella habló, su voz era encantadora y gentil, como la de una amable niña en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta:

―Te has puesto duro ―dijo ella sonriendo como si fuera un halago para ella ―¿acaso quieres metérmela?

De golpe, Hilbert lo notó. Estaba desnudo. Completamente. Se sonrojó mucho y abriendo la boca no supo que decir. Ella lo había notado porque en su apretado abrazo el pene duro de Hilbert, como resultado de tenerla tan cerca, de contemplarla sin restricciones y llenar los pulmones de su aroma, se pegaba a ella y ella lo sintió claramente sobre su piel.

Porque ella estaba totalmente desnuda también.

Hilbert entró un poco en pánico, pensando que talvez estaba en problemas, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero no quería parecer un pervertido. Quiso separarse, darle espacio. Se disculpó tartamudeando con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Ello no lo dejó. Lo abrazó a su pecho apretándolo contra sus senos, suaves y pálidos. Se sentían más grandes al presionarse contra el torso del chico. Incluso podía sentir los pezones de ella, haciendo cosquillas sobre su piel.

Hilbert se excitó aún más y en vano trató de contenerse. Su pene empezó a temblar deseoso, restregándose contra el cuerpo de la chica, pero ella, en lugar de encontrarlo desagradable, se acercó a Hilbert y le susurró tranquilizadora:

―Está bien ―le sonrió ―no me molesta. De hecho, tengo tantas ganas de que me lo metas.

Los ojos de Hilbert se abrieron como platos mirándola incrédulo.

―¿Lo dices de verdad?

―Totalmente ―las mejillas de ella se pintaron de un leve tono carmesí. No de vergüenza, estaba excitada ―Ven, ponlo dentro. Ya no aguanto más.

Nervioso, Hilbert no se movió. No sabía qué hacer ni sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ella fue paciente y lo hizo por él. Lo único que Hilbert sintió fue la mano de ella cerrándose sobre su miembro para luego conducirlo amablemente hasta su entrada. Ella lo había abrazado con sus piernas también y se movió apenas un poco para colocarse en posición para que el pene del chico entrara sin problemas.

El placer fue tanto que Hilbert cerró los ojos sacudiéndose de la intensa y agradable sensación. Ella lanzó un gemido y un dulce suspiro. La chica comenzó a moverse despacio y suavemente, invitándolo a que el la imitara. La fricción volvió la sensación mucho más placentera y se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo del joven hasta que se volvió tan intensa que no la pudo soportar más. Se apretó al cuerpo de ella, escondiendo su cara entre los hermosos y redondos pechos de ella, hasta que finalmente sucedió.

La luz del sol ya alzándose por el cielo matutino lo despertó. Se encontraba sobre su cama, acostado boca abajo y no en los brazos de esa hermosa chica. Se negó a levantarse y trató de volver a dormir como si con eso pudiera volver a donde su sueño se acabó, pero fue inútil.

Su hermosa amante se había esfumado junto con aquel sueño y no le había dejado nada. Si acaso, solo lo había hecho ensuciar su cama.

En los días subsecuentes, Hilbert trató de no pensar mucho en ello. Tenía aún mucho que hacer y el viaje de un entrenador pokémon, aunque tiene un comienzo, no termina jamás. Siempre hay retos nuevos y horizontes lejanos aguardando ser conquistados, en especial para él que, después de haber derrotado al Equipo Plasma, debía entrenar muy duro para reclamar una nueva oportunidad de desafiar al Alto Mando y, si era lo suficientemente bueno, apoderarse del título de Campeón.

Se tomó tan en serio su entrenamiento que la noche lo sorprendió entrenando en el Cráter Gigante. Montó su tienda de campaña, encendió una lámpara y se echó encima varias cobijas que lo cubrieran de los vientos helados que dominaban ahí. De noche el clima se vuelve tan malo en aquella región de Unova y los pokémon que rondan aquel inhóspito sitio son tan poderosos que era una sabia decisión dejar el resto del entrenamiento físico para el día siguiente. A la luz de la linterna decidió hacer ajustes a su estrategia antes de dormir.

Él ya conocía a los Cuatro Elite del Alto Mando de la Liga Pokémon, se había enfrentado a ellos y los había vencido una vez, pero era probable que ellos no se durmieran en sus laureles desde la invasión del Equipo Plasma y hubieran fortalecido sus equipos esperando expectantes su nuevo desafío. De alguna manera, él era reconocido como la joven promesa de toda la región y mucha gente tenía su mirada puesta en su desempeño.

Extrajo las notas que tomó después sus batallas y las ordenó frente a él junto con fotografías que había obtenido de sus rivales en la Liga:

El versátil entrenador de pokémon de lucha, Marshal; el elegante maestro de los pokémon oscuros, Grimsley; la misteriosa escritora, ama de los pokémon fantasma, Shauntal y la encantadora experta en pokémon psíquicos…

 _¡Caitlin!_

El corazón de Hilbert dio un vuelco. Sostuvo la foto de la última miembro del Alto Mando en sus dedos y la acercó a sus ojos como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Era ella. La chica de su sueño, era ella.

¡Por eso se le hacía tan conocida!

En la fotografía su dorado y ondulado cabello le enmarcaba el blanco y hermoso rostro en que lucía una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos los tenía cerrados como si estuviera dormida.

Y es que en ella eso era normal. Se decía que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormida, de hecho, cuando Hilbert fue a desafiarla de hecho, Caitlin dormía y cuando finalmente despertó, dijo que esperaba que la batalla que tuvieran fuera lo suficientemente emocionante para mantenerla desierta.

Hilbert se acostó dentro de su tienda de campaña echándose debajo de por lo menos tres cobijas. En cuanto apagara su lámpara la temperatura descendería un poco más y debía conservar la temperatura. Antes de apagar la luz, el chico se tomó el tiempo de mirar a Caitlin que parecía dormir apaciblemente dentro del marco de la fotografía. El reto al Alto Mando, su oportunidad de Campeonato y su ferviente entrenamiento, todo se borró de golpe de su mente mientras se perdió en la belleza de la muchacha que le hizo bombear rápidamente la sangre por todo el cuerpo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo notó que, cuando cerca del amanecer la temperatura descendió mucho y comenzaba a sentir frio, sintió que algo se movía entre sus cobijas.

Un poco desconcertado, guardó silencio, pero se alarmó nuevamente cuando confirmó que, de hecho, no solo había algo en sus cobijas, sino que ese algo se había tomado la libertad de desabrocharle los pantalones y hurgaba descaradamente en su ropa interior.

Un tanto asustado, levantó las cobijas de sobre su cuerpo y su sorpresa no tuvo limites cuando al echar un vistazo sus ojos se encontraron de golpe con un par de brillantes y cristalinos ojos azules.

―Hola. ―lo saludó Caitlin sonriendo como si nada, aunque tenía su mano derecha firmemente sujetada al miembro del chico. ―Tus pies están muy fríos, pero justo aquí estas muy caliente.

A Hilbert le tomó un rato darse cuenta que estaba ahí, sin decir nada con la boca abierta. Ella lo tomó con gracia y se rio, al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar el pene de chico de arriba a abajo, tomándose el tiempo de estimularlo desde la punta hasta la base.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No me extrañaste? Apenas si pensaste en mi hasta el día de hoy, no me mientas ―la chica hizo un puchero y comenzó a masturbarlo más fuerte, como si con ello lo estuviera castigando.

La respiración de Hilbert se agitó y cuando finalmente encontró palabras salieron atropellándose en torpes tartamudeos.

―Y-yo… estoy soñando… ¿cierto?

―Si ―respondió ella.

―Entonces en realidad tú no estás aquí ―el chico bajó la mirada un tanto triste.

―¿Ah no? Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo después de esto.

Y sin más aviso, la hermosa entrenadora se metió todo el miembro de Hilbert en la boca. Se tomó el tiempo de introducirlo todo hasta la base como si midiera que tan profundo llegaba, cuando lo comprobó, comenzó a chuparlo suavemente, sacándolo y metiéndolo, dejando que sus labios lo estimularan.

Hilbert comenzó a retorcerse de placer y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando volteó a mirarla, sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo saludo con una mano, como si fuera lo más normal y cotidiano que tuviera el pene del chico metido en la boca. Ella parecía muy divertida al hacerlo, conforme el chico se excitaba y su miembro se endurecía más ella comenzaba a chuparlo más rápido y luego lo sacaba un momento y lamia la punta con su lengua como si se tratara de una paleta de hielo.

Caitlin parecía divertida por las expresiones de placer mal disimulado que hacia poner a Hilbert y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo terminar, se lo volvió a meter en la boca, chupándolo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que por mucho que el chico trató de contenerse, de advertirle incluso, que si seguía haciéndolo así, terminaría por vaciarse dentro de su boca, pero fue inútil. Lo único que salió de su boca, fueron gemidos y cuando el placer se hizo demasiado fuerte, sintió como se venía y derramaba todo sobre la lengua de ella.

Caitlin no parecía enojada, antes, le sonrió mirándolo, sacándoselo de la boca y pasándose el brazo por el rostro para limpiar un hilillo de semen que le escurría por la comisura de la boca.

―No se te olvide esto cuando despiertes ―dijo sonriéndole después de tragar ―que esto sea un sueño no quiere decir que yo no esté aquí.

Esa mañana, Hilbert ascendió desde el Gran Cráter luego de haber desayunado, levantado su tienda y cambiado su ropa interior.

Los días pasaron y aquellas experiencias que el joven vivió no lo abandonaron ni un segundo. Cerraba los ojos y se sorprendía pensando e Caitlin todo el tiempo y a pesar de todo en su corazón aún no se despejaba la duda:

¿Cómo podía ser un sueño y sin embargo ser real? ¿Podía ser de hecho real? ¿Cómo podía Caitlin visitarlo e sueños? ¿Era por es que estaba siempre dormida?

Pero, para lo más importante, si ella podía salir y visitar a cualquier persona en sus sueños ¿Por qué visitarlo a él? Ellos se habían visto solo una vez, muy brevemente. ¿Qué motivo podría tener ella, una hermosa, talentosa y famosa chica de 19 años, para invadir los sueños de un adolescente y tener sexo con él?

 _¿De verdad ella lo deseaba tanto?_

La pregunta dio vuelta en la mente Hilbert durante demasiado tiempo y no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntárselo. Estaba seguro que si hablaba con cualquiera de la naturaleza de sus sueños, por lo menos lo llamarían pervertido, así que decidió tomar otro enfoque.

Una tarde, viajando por el Subterraneo, Hilbert venía acompañado de sus amigos de infancia: Cheren, el cerebrito del pueblo y su eterno rival, y su vecina Bianca, linda, inocente y despistada. Junto con ellos, su mentora y maestra, la Profesora Juniper se había tomado un tiempo para acompañarlos y recordar los no tan viejos tiempos cuando los tres chicos de Pueblo Nuvema no eran más que unos novatos en el mundo de los entrenadores pokémon.

Iban los cuatro sentados en un vagón del metro, Hilbert junto a la profesora, Cheren y Bianca en dos asientos encontrados de frente a los suyos.

Discretamente y, a pesar que el estar pensando en la cuestión de Caitlin no le había dejado conciliar muy bien e sueño, Hilbert decidió preguntar a la profesora, quien él pensaba era talvez la única persona que podía tener una respuesta para su interrogante:

―¿Si hay gente que puede meterse en los sueños de otras personas, dices? ―la profesora era una mujer joven y atractiva, jovial y animada que transmita sobre aquellos chicos a los que había ayudado a comenzar sus viajes un aura afable y maternal ―Bueno, es una cuestión complicada.

»Como sabes Hil, siempre han existido pokémon con habilidades mentales peculiares. Las capacidades psíquicas de algunos son tan exóticas que pueden, incluso alimentarse y nutrirse de los sueños de otros pokémon o de personas incluso. La gente cree que solo recientemente algunos seres humanos han comenzado a desarrollar habilidades semejantes, pero lo cierto es que esto siempre ha sido así, la diferencia es que ahora tenemos medios para estudiarlo, registrarlo y compartir la información al respecto. De hecho, tengo la hipótesis de que las habilidades psíquicas inusuales que algunos humanos comparten con los pokémon se han vuelto menos comunes y menos intensas con el paso de los años, es casi como si en un pasado distante hubiéramos sido tan cercanos a los pokémon que no era raro en absoluto que tuviéramos poderes y habilidades como las de ellos.

»Toma a Caitlin, por ejemplo.

―¿Disculpe, profesora? ―Hilbert se sobresaltó de pronto. Se estaba quedando dormido y malentender la sugerencia de Juniper lo trajo de vuelta de golpe.

―Sí, la entrenadora Caitlin del Alto Mando ¿la recuerdas? Te enfréntate a ella en tu primer desafío a la Liga Pokémon. Según he escuchado, ella ha demostrado tener ciertas habilidades peculiares mientras sueña, que tengo entendido, se la pasa casi el día entero dormida y no despierta sino solo para comer, ducharse y aceptar desafíos.

Los cuatro chicos escucharon atentos a la disertación de la profesora y cuando finalmente cambió el tema, la mente de Hilbert voló por Unova, recordando a la amante que en sus sueños parecía tan feliz y deseosa de hacer el amor con él siempre que lograba soñar con ella.

Pensando en ella se quedó dormido, con el rostro apoyado sobre el cristal frio de la ventana del vagón. Su cuello estaba en una postura incomoda, hasta que sintió el delicado tacto de una suave mano que lo acariciaba.

―Ven acá, te harás daño ―la voz de Caitlin sonó amable y amorosa, cuando atrajo la Cabeza de Hilbert a su pecho.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella estaba sonriendo.

―Tu… de verdad estas aquí. Esto es real ¿cierto?

―¿Aún lo dudas? ―lo abrazó por el cuello ―¿Acaso no sientes mis pechos en tus mejillas? ¿No se sienten reales para ti?

Apretó tanto la cabeza del chico contra su cuero y con sus antebrazos hizo presión sobre sus senos de manera que se sentían grandes y apretados contra la cara de Hilbert. La tersa piel de sus pechos se sentía de lo más delicioso sobre las mejillas del chico y el aroma dulce que percibía de ellos lo embriagó completamente.

―Me gustaría que los chuparas… ―le susurró ella en los oídos y Hilbert no requirió más suplicas.

El chico aplicó sus labios a mamar de los pezones de Caitlin que parecía disfrutarlo inmensamente por la manera en que gemía y lo apretaba más y más a su cuerpo. Mientras más Hilbert la chupaba ella más se retorcía de placer y cuando la respiración de la chica se agitó, casi comenzó a gritar de gusto.

De pronto, despertó.

Pero no fue algo tranquilo, sino totalmente súbito y de golpe, de hecho, sintió como si Caitlin lo sujetara con las manos y lo empujara con fuerza para alejarlo de ella. La nuca del chico se golpeó contra el cristal de la ventana del vagón y despertó adolorido.

Al mirar a su alrededor, no entendió nada de lo que pasaba. Descubrió la mirada desconcertada y severa de la profesora Juniper, la cara apenada de Bianca, roja como un tomate y los ojos de Cheren que lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

No se habló del tema hasta que Cheren y la profesora se despidieron al bajar del tren y, cuando Hilbert se quedó con Bianca en el vagón, como vio que ella seguía un poco avergonzada, prefirió no quedarse con la duda.

―Bianca… ¿me dirías que fue lo que pasó hace rato?

―Si… uhm, Hil, bueno… tú, te quedaste dormido. Es normal, creo. ¿No has dormido bien recientemente?

―Sé que me quede dormido. Lo que no se es porque me empujaron. ¿Qué paso? ―el chico ignoró de manera deliberada la pregunta de su amiga.

―Es que… tu… te dormiste y…―Bianca desvió la mirada escondiendo un poco el rostro en el cuello de su grueso suéter ―te moviste dormido y caíste en…

Con un movimiento discreto y tímido de su mano ella señaló sus pechos.

―¡Lo siento! ―se alarmó Hilbert al entender ―no lo hice a propósito, Bianca, tú me conoces sabes que no…

La chica negó con la cabeza, se había vuelto a poner muy roja.

―No sobre mí ―dijo por fin, sin mirarlo ― caíste sobre la profesora, Hil.

El chico ya no encontró más que decir y decidió dejar a la chica en paz, hasta que llegaron a su destino y se despidieron. Hilbert entendió entonces porque había visto una mancha en la blusa de la profesora que antes de quedarse dormido no tenía. Debía tratarse de su saliva.

Después de esa tarde, los sueños no dejarían en paz a Hilbert. Por las noches no descansaba pensando si en verdad Caitlin, _la verdadera Caitlin,_ lo visitaba en sueños anhelando acostarse con él cada vez y cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño, ella se le aparecía, provocándolo, pero sus sueños se interrumpían antes de que ellos pudieran entregarse el uno al otro y esto tenia al chico muy ansioso.

Una noche en que nuevamente, despertó antes de poder hacer suya a su amante de ensueño y los pensamientos y las dudas no lo dejaban volver a dormir, se decidió y llamando a Unfazant, su compañero pokémon alado, echó a volar por el viento nocturno en dirección del edificio de la Liga Pokémon.

Descendió en la terraza principal ante la que se levantaba una estatua sobre una fuente. Aquel punto central era como una especie de lobby que recibía a los entrenadores y les permitía elegir a cuál de los Cuatro Elite del Alto Mando quería enfrentar primero. Hilbert ya había estado ahí y su mente lo había atraído constantemente a este sitio desde que comenzara a tener los sueños con la entrenadora psíquica. Conociendo el camino, subió por las escaleras de una de las cuatro torres donde sabía que la encontraría, plácidamente dormida, soñando.

La habitación donde Caitlin dormía estaba en la cima de la torre y estaba bellamente decorada con cortinas doradas semitranslucidas. El techo y las paredes habían sido pintados para que parecieran el cielo nocturno, salpicado de estrellas. El pasillo que llevaba hasta la plataforma donde descansaba la cama de la chica estaba hecho de un limpísimo cristal que hacia parecer que quien lo transitaba en realidad caminaba sobre el aire liviano. Era una experiencia peculiar, destinada a volver el enfrentamiento de un retador contra el Alto Mando toda una aventura épica.

Pero Hilbert ya había estado aquí y no era una batalla lo que estaba buscando.

Se acercó al lecho de la chica. Era amplio y primorosamente decorado. Un alto dosel bañaba la cama con enormes y finísimas cortinas. Cubierta se gruesas cobijas y acompañada de mullidas almohadas ahí estaba ella. El rostro hermoso, el cabello dorado y larguísimo, seguramente le llegaría a los tobillos si lo dejara correr libre. El cómodo y bello vestido que estaba usando parecía una discreta y elegante pijama y estaba usando un esponjado gorro de dormir.

Dormía tan callada y apaciblemente que Hilbert pensó que si muriera, en su cama, en paz, nadie notaría de inmediato la diferencia.

No cabía duda, era ella. Caitlin, estaba ahí delante de él y era tal cual la había soñado y aunque sentía que había llegado a conocerla y a entenderse bien con ella en las últimas semanas, se sintió inseguro y no hizo nada más que mirarla por un rato. Pensó luego en despertarla, pero luego se le ocurrió que podía sorprenderla en sus sueños, tal como ella lo había hecho siempre con él. Sería un lindo detalle, pensó.

Finalmente, decidido, subió a la cama, quitando las cobijas de sobre el cuerpo de ella y, excitado por las hermosas y blancas piernas de la chica que asomaban bajo su vestido, decidió comenzar a jugar por si acaso así lograba despertarla.

Levantó la falda de su pijama por encima del obligo, aprovechando para acariciarle las piernas, disfrutando del tacto y la textura de su piel que al joven le parecía mucho más real, mucho más tangible y aun así extrañamente familiar. Cuando sus caricias llegaron a la entrepierna de la chica, una sencilla y cómoda ropa interior color rosa le salió al encuentro.

Par entonces, Hilbert esta ya demasiado excitado par detenerse y echarse atrás. Tomó valor, recordando las noches apasionadas de sexo que ella y la chica habían compartido y removiendo las pantaletas, echó un vistazo a la entrada descubierta de Caitlin.

Adelantó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Movió su dedo siguiendo la línea de la entrada y finalmente lo empujó introduciéndolo en su vagina. El interior cálido y apretado de la chica lo recibió y Hilbert comenzó a estimularla entonces con dos dedos. Cuando usó su segunda mano para separar un poco las paredes de la chica y mirar cómo era por dentro, notó como ella había comenzado a moverse, excitada por las caricias y la manera que el chico jugueteaba con sus dedos dentro de ella.

Siguió acariciándola, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en ella, metiéndolos y sacándolos o estimulando su clítoris con la yema de su dedo. Caitlin había comenzado a gemir entre sueños sus fluidos habían humedecido ya su vagina generosamente, indicándole al chico que estaba lista para recibir aquella otra parte de su cuerpo que ella le había dicho, disfrutaba tanto. Hilbert estaba ya muy excitado. Los sonidos que ella hacía, el aroma que comenzaba a emanar de su sexo conforme se humedeció lo habían alterado poderosamente y sintió un poco de dolor incluso al notar como la erección bajo su pantalón se encontraba apretada y contenida, deseando ser liberada.

Incapaz de contenerse más, el chico se levantó, se desnudó completamente y se metió en la cama nuevamente con ella, aprovechando para retirarle a vestido por completo, como un bonito sostén que le cubría los hermosos pechos juveniles.

Emocionado, Hilbert se colocó frente a ella, le separó las piernas y metiéndose en medio de ellas, se colocó sobre la chica acercando su pene a la entrada de su vagina como ella misma le había enseñado tantas veces.

―Ya estoy aquí ―dijo en un susurro ―ahora si es real.

Y sin esperar más, se echó adelante, introduciendo su pene tan profundo como pudo y sintiendo como las paredes de la chica se separaban para abrirle paso pero lo apretaban provocándole un indescriptible placer. La sensación era mucho más intensa que en cualquier sueño y tan pronto estuvo dentro, las caderas de Hilbert comenzaron a moverse casi por sí mismas y sus manos descendieron prontamente a los pechos de la chica y los apretaron fuertemente, masajeándolos, oprimiéndolos uno contra el otro.

Caitlin se agitó y gimió dulce y quedamente. En ningún momento despertó, pero era claro que lo disfrutaba y su amante no pudo evitar moverse cada vez más rápido, cada vez más violentamente. Sabía que si lo hacía muy rápido no podrá durar mucho tiempo, pero no pudo contenerse. La sensación simplemente era demasiado intensa y el poder estar con ella finalmente haciendo el amor despierto era algo que lo excitaba demasiado como para permitirle mantener el control.

Su pene comenzó a temblar dentro de ella y él se contuvo de no gritar cuando finalmente comenzó a chorrearse en su interior. No paró de moverse ni un instante y esto eyaculando un largo rato hasta que sintió que estaba exhausto y no le quedaba una sola gota de semen en el cuerpo. Estaba cubierto en sudor, su respiración estaba agitada y las piernas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina.

Sin poder hacer nada, se desplomó junto a ella y la abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su piel dulcemente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido y cuando volvió a despertar, esperaba faltara aun tiempo para el amanecer. Sería inapropiado que alguien llegara y los descubriera ahí, desnudos en la cama a ambos. Caitlin seguía dormida y parecía no tener intención alguna de despertar, así que Hilbert se vistió, le puso de nuevo la ropa encima como mejor pudo y la cubrió con las cobijas. No deseaba irse, no deseaba dejarla pero era necesario.

―Te veré pronto, esta noche puedes visitarme tu a mi si quieres ―Le susurró una amorosa despedida en el oído y besándola en los labios con la pasión de un amante y la ternura de un hermano, se dirigió a la salida y se alejó de ahí antes de que el sol saliera.

Poco después de mediodía, Caitlin despertó. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia durmiendo y se sentía un poco incomoda. Se incorporó, acomodándose la ropa. Tenía mal acomodado el sostén y eso le había dejado marcas sobre la espalda, además, sentía un peculiar entumecimiento en las piernas como si hubiera dormido en una posición molesta.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y al sentir una extraña sensación entre las piernas, no tuvo opción más que quitarse la ropa interior y revisar.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y tuvo que contener un grito de horror cuando, al meter los dedos delicadamente en su vagina, que sentía un tanto adolorida, y volver a sacarlos para examinar, descubrió rastros de semen mezclados con su propio liquido.


End file.
